


【兔赤】新婚Q&A |海島婚禮預告|一周OO幾次？|什麼時候要Baby|

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Summary: *一根手指內的王牌先生更新了一個視頻新婚Q&A |海島婚禮預告|一周OO幾次？|什麼時候要Baby|3774,589 views一根手指內的王牌先生981K subscribers
Kudos: 30





	【兔赤】新婚Q&A |海島婚禮預告|一周OO幾次？|什麼時候要Baby|

“Hello大家，我是你們的王牌木兔HEYHEY HEY——”

畫面中的銀發男子活力充沛地向鏡頭打了個招呼，不同於片頭的剪輯中他在球場上得分和殺球時狩獵般的眼神，連大多all back固定的頭發都是垂下來的，顯得日常感十足。

“今天我們邀請到了，登登——” 通過剪輯，一陣煙霧後木兔旁邊多了一個人。

“赤 葦 京 治！”木兔環住赤葦的肩左右晃著，突然又側頭看向赤葦，“還是要叫你木兔京治，這樣比較有新婚的感覺。”

“可以，赤葦光太郎先生。”赤葦和他對視點點頭。

“好的！所以今天就是赤葦光太郎和木兔京治的！新婚Q&A！”木兔鼓掌，一個人做出了百萬人的熱鬧場面，赤葦笑著捧場地拍了幾下，倆人之間的氛圍完全是新婚的幸福洋溢。

“這里是不是會先插入婚禮的畫面？”木兔忽然朝鏡頭外問，似乎是對著經紀人，但是被剪輯進去了。

“我們婚禮的畫面也要放進去嗎？”赤葦調笑著問木兔，“但是大概到後半段你都在哭——”

“啊赤葦這個不要說——”木兔捂住赤葦的嘴巴，“我們放好看的地方就好了啦，這段剪掉！剪掉！”

咻一下，原先沙發的場景很快地轉換到了婚禮當天。掌鏡的攝影師顯然很專業，畫面美好又自然地還原了那日的氛圍。

沖繩一望無際的大海與天空一樣湛藍、沙灘上潔白的花拱門和座椅看上去精緻又典雅，赤葦和木兔都穿著白色的燕尾服，前者打領結，後者打的領帶，倆人臉上掛著淚，笑著交換了戒指，然後接了個若無旁人的吻。

鏡頭切到為數不多的觀眾，拿著手絹擦淚的雀田、木兔的母親，一旁是正在起哄的木葉和小見，瘋狂鼓掌的梟谷眾和親友，後又轉到婚禮派對時黑尾朝兔赤倆人開香檳，一群人在海邊肆無忌憚地追逐嬉戲，身上沾著婚禮蛋糕的奶油和香檳。

這段婚禮精剪尾聲的部分節奏慢下許多，音樂也變得和緩，畫面帶回婚禮剛開始，白色花瓣像落雪一樣灑下來，木兔牽著赤葦倆人突然相視而笑，最終定格在人群散盡後的夕陽沙灘下，他們踏浪潮邊緣，搖搖擺擺地跳著雙人舞。

“太感人了太感人了！”木兔裝作抹淚的樣子，下一秒切回原本的樣子，“其實我也還沒看過婚禮剪輯完會是什麼樣子，但我跟赤葦的婚禮肯定是最——棒！的！那天我跟赤葦都超級帥，放在instagram的照片大家都有看見吧，等完整版的剪輯出來我會上傳到頻道上，敬請期待吧！”

“怎麼什麼都上傳到頻道上，”赤葦側頭吐槽，“別人都快忘記你是職業排球員了。”

“當然是因為這樣才能多賺一點啊——”

嗶的一聲，剩下的話音被剪輯卡掉了。

畫面切回，木兔拿著手機準備開始正式進入影片主題，“好的，總之謝謝大家踴躍的提問，我們挑出了15題來回答——”

“是經紀人挑的，”赤葦雙手環著膝蓋，“我到現在都不知道有什麼問題。”

在一起多久&結婚多久？

木兔念完手機上的提問，“交往的時間我們三二一一起說。”

3、2、1

“8年——”

木兔舉手和赤葦輕輕地擊了個掌，然後說，“交往8年，結婚1個月。”

赤葦點點頭，“婚禮到今天拍攝的日子是28天。”

木兔搶著接：“新婚生活真的好幸福。”

“明明沒什麼差別。”

誰追的誰？

“這個要一起說嗎？”木兔念完題目後問。

“這個有什麼好說的，”赤葦看向他，“不是我追的你嗎？”

“！？”木兔看上去很震驚，“難道不是我追的赤葦嗎？”

“？”赤葦更疑惑，“你哪時候追我了？”

“從你入社後沒多久啊！”木兔的激動中摻雜一點委屈，“我不是一直約你練習嗎？還約你放學一起回家，約你一起吃午餐晚餐和宵夜啊！”

“可是是我告白的。”

“那不算！！赤葦太詐了！我那時候都已經吻你了！”

“但是是我先告白的。”赤葦笑出來，“不然算我們互追吧。”

“赤葦是狡詐的男人。”木兔圈著赤葦肩膀的動作沒有任何說服力，“我們在高中的時候認識一年多才在一起的，但是赤葦說他喜歡我很久，真的很狡詐！他完全完全沒讓我知道!”

“讓你知道你不就上天了。”赤葦摸摸木兔靠在他肩上的頭。

吵架的時候都是怎麼和好的

“吵架怎麼和好？”木兔又念過一次，他看向赤葦，赤葦感覺到後也轉頭看他，“其實我們很少吵架……”

“我們的確很少吵架，”赤葦接著說，“一般來說我生氣就會變得很安靜。”

“啊！對！”木兔拍了一下赤葦，赤葦吃痛捂住手臂，木兔眼疾手快地安撫兩下又說，“赤葦總是冷暴力我！”

“我是有事就要立刻當下講清楚的那種，但是赤——”木兔說到一半被赤葦打岔。

赤葦反駁他，“你每次在氣頭上根本就講不聽，跟你吵架是白費力氣。”而且可能還要挨屁股痛，這個赤葦沒說。

“哇嗚——”木兔一下抱住赤葦，赤葦給他勒了個措手不及，“那你也不能不理我啊——！每次赤葦生氣都超恐怖！”

赤葦掙扎了會兒發現脫不出來，翻了個白眼，他對著鏡頭偷偷指木兔，編輯好心地把赤葦的嘴型翻譯成字幕，“他吃醋也超級恐怖。”

“其實我們真的很少鬧不愉快，”赤葦只得打圓場，“在不愉快發生前就把他扼殺在搖籃中。”

木兔還不知道自己被掀了老底，一個勁在赤葦肩上蹭，“如果我知道這樣做會讓赤葦不開心，那我就不會去做。”

赤葦揉揉木兔的頭發。

最受不了對方的點

“沒有！”木兔立刻大聲回答，“只要是赤葦我都喜歡！”

“那是誰剛剛還在抱怨我？”赤葦笑出來，“所以要我先說嗎？”

“？”木兔拉開倆人的距離，震驚道，“赤葦，我們才結婚一個月你就受不了我——”

赤葦把木兔單手勾回來，捂住了他的嘴，“那我先說了——”木兔變成了豆豆眼，顯然一副神游天外地模樣任由赤葦晃著他。

“我覺得木兔他，太粘人。”

赤葦笑得很開心，連肩膀都在抖，但木兔似乎沒發現，赤葦每多說一個字他就低落一分，“而且太會吃醋了，我要哄大孩子非常累。”

剪輯師在屏幕一角打上字幕：“是也不用笑得這麼開心，赤葦君。”

木兔聽完後離開了畫面，抱來一隻狗——那是他們自從同居後一起養的牛頭梗，叫做嗨啾，據說是因為赤葦喜歡吃那個軟糖。

“嗨啾，你看赤葦說他受不了我。”木兔抱著狗說話，“我以後要變單身爸爸了，嗨啾，你要少一個爸爸了。”

赤葦噗地笑出來，木兔看向他後大聲嚎了一句，“赤葦竟然還在笑！”

“那你也回答啊。”赤葦說。

“我本來就要說了，”木兔反駁他，身子卻悄悄地往赤葦那邊靠近，“嗯…赤葦…赤葦他沒有什麼生活能力。”

話音一落，赤葦挑起眉看向木兔，木兔沒有理他，對著鏡頭繼續道，“不要看赤葦這樣嚴肅又正經，他真的很不會照顧自己。”

“我不在的時候他會工作到不按時吃飯，編輯稿子到日夜顛倒。隨便買便利店的微波食品充飢，連自己煮一頓都嫌麻煩。”木兔講完抓著嗨啾的前爪舉起來問道，“是不是啊嗨啾，赤葦是不是這樣？”

嗨啾當然沒有回答，木兔就自顧自接下去，“嘛，所以我真的受不了赤葦！”

“對。”倆人的肩膀不知道何時又貼在了一起，赤葦正經地點點頭道，“我們其實是互相討厭。”

“我更討厭赤葦一點。”

最喜歡對方的點

“這題目真是打一個巴掌再給一顆甜棗。”赤葦聽完題目後吐槽道。

“赤葦先說！”木兔念出題目後一掃剛才的陰霾，興沖沖地準備挨誇，“因為我有超——多個，要從裡面選需要一段時間。”

“啊？”赤葦小小地楞了一下，然後開始頭腦風暴，“嗯……”

木兔眼巴巴地望著他，不知道是指望赤葦當場給他吟一首情詩還是怎樣，赤葦轉頭看了木兔期盼的表情一眼，然後故意道，“嗯，長得很帥。”

鏡頭猛然地搖晃了下，畫面出現*音量註意*的警告。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”影片中爆發出了各種爆笑聲和碰撞的雜音，可以推測出攝影現場因為赤葦的答案一片焦土化，畫面中的赤葦站起身幫忙弄攝影機，背景音充斥著木兔“就這？就這？！”的咆哮，還有工作人員停不下來的笑聲，連赤葦小聲的憋笑也被收進去了。

待畫面一片正常，赤葦的臉因為憋笑有點紅，木兔則是聳拉著臉，小心翼翼地問道，“還有嗎？”

“還有……”

赤葦的停頓令木兔的心跳又活蹦亂跳了起來。

“還有很有錢、身材很好，尤其是二頭肌和大腿肌很漂亮。”

“別說了……”木兔抱著嗨啾倒在沙發上大聲嚎，無視又開始爆笑的工作人員，“赤葦也很漂亮！但是這個問題我們難道不是應該探討一下內在的嗎難道赤葦只喜歡我的身子和臉沒有愛我的靈魂嗎完蛋了我們的婚姻好失敗如果我破產了或是毀容瞭如果有更帥………”

赤葦沒有打斷木兔，笑著然後做了個向前的手勢，“好了我們前進下一題——”

誰是更容易哭的人

這題是赤葦讀的，因為木兔被他整了兩回陷入了低落模式。

“這題我們三二一一起答好不好？”赤葦拍拍木兔背對鏡頭的腦袋，木兔沒有回答，但赤葦直接就開始數了。

3

2

1

“赤葦！”“木兔！”

木兔從沙發上坐起來開始指控，“明明就是赤葦更愛哭！”

“可是婚禮那天你後面哭得那麼慘——”

木兔完全來精神了，“我那是因為看到你先哭了才受不了的！”

“那你還記得那一次嗎？”赤葦在沙發下仰頭問他。

“哪次？”

“就是我們剛在一起沒多久在體育館外面一起哭的那次。”

“！”木兔立刻坐回了赤葦的旁邊，“我記得我記得，想起來了——”

“不過那次也是赤葦先哭的啊，可是那時候太慌張了…”木兔看了眼赤葦又繼續說，“赤葦哭起來的樣子又太漂亮，我只好去親他，沒想到越親手掌和臉頰都越濕，我才發現我也哭了…”

“你看，你也很愛哭。”

剪輯師在字幕上打，“兩個愛哭鬼半斤八兩。”

印象最深刻的禮物

木兔剛念完，赤葦就舉起了左手，無名指上是一隻素麵的卡地亞鉑金戒，看上去低調，色澤卻令人挪不開眼。

“就這個。”赤葦說，“畢竟我也就結一次婚，想忘掉都難。”

木兔嗷地一聲叫出來撲到赤葦身上，“那我也要！”

木兔把左手也伸到攝像機前，上面自然是同款的鉑金戒，“這個可是第一次公開!”

他把那隻戒指摘下，放進了赤葦的手心，然後再次伸出左手。

無名指的戒痕下赫然是一個刺青！

圖形是赤葦名字的英語花體Akaashi，而頭尾的字母拉長後正正好好地圈住了整個無名指，一個很有時尚感卻不乏溫度的設計。

“這是赤葦自己畫的設計圖——”木兔的驕傲都寫在臉上，似乎也有工作人員第一次看到，紛紛驚呼出聲。

“赤葦也有嗎？”有工作人員問。

“赤葦也有，但是不在無名指那裡。”木兔笑眯眯地說，“也不告訴你們在哪裡。”

“完蛋了，到時候他們又要開始亂想了，做好被開玩笑開到死的準備吧木兔桑。”赤葦無奈地笑出來，他解釋，“是因為木兔要打排球的話，不能一直戴著戒指。”

“他一直抱怨。”赤葦補充。

“因禍得福了！”木兔說，赤葦反駁成語不能這麼用。

“因禍德芙巧克力。”

“……” “今天不想玩這個。” 

“赤葦也接嘛……” “………就一個!”

“就一個。”赤葦無奈，“……無心插柳柳橙汁。”

“看吧！”木兔說，“赤葦很會玩這個游戲。”

剪輯師再次出場上字幕，“談 戀 愛 智 商 真 的 會 下 降。”

什麼時候確定對方就是那個人

“這題…好難…是說結婚的對象還是，還是？”木兔顯然被問題困住，“應該是相處過後吧？是吧？赤葦呢？”

“這真的要相處才知道。”赤葦點點頭，“如果真的要說一件事的話……”

“是要說一件事嗎？”木兔問經紀人，然後得到對方肯定的答案，他看向赤葦，“要說一件事的話……”

“被媽媽/我媽發現的那天？！”兔赤倆人終於再一次顯現默契，異口同聲。

“啊……那天真的很對不起媽媽，讓她沒有準備就受到那麼大的驚嚇。”木兔先開口說，他看著赤葦，“那個時候還在讀大學吧，其實我們已經住在一起了，但媽媽還不知道，新年的前一天我送赤葦回家的時候，兩個人在門口接吻被媽媽看到了。”

“我媽其實從來沒有在我面前哭的，一直以來都是很堅強的形象，”赤葦和木兔握著手，“很對不起母親也不知道怎麼辦……”

“所以他也哭了，”木兔說，“那天發現赤葦意外地很能哭啊。兩個人哭得我真的不知道該怎麼辦，我又不能逃，這個總是要面對的。所以我就和媽媽坦白了，跟她講我對赤葦絕對是認真的，請她把赤葦交給我。”

“那個時候很謝謝赤葦，沒有說要跟我分開。”木兔親了赤葦的眼角，“如果媽媽是打罵我們還好，但是像這樣傷心地哭，赤葦肯定也很難受，可是完全沒有要讓步的樣子，讓我覺得更不能讓步了。”

“光太郎那天沒有轉身就跑，其實我有點意外。”赤葦說，他有一點的鼻音，然後被木兔喂的一聲打斷了。

赤葦笑了一下又說，“但好像也不是很意外，就覺得就這樣了，以後大概也會一直這樣下去。”

木兔點點頭。

一周OO的頻率

“這個問題可以播嗎？”赤葦問，“就算我們答了也不能播吧。”

工作人員，“不要說OO是什麼就好了。”

“？” “？”

工作人員：“你們三二一一起回答，這個一定要答，這其實是票數最高的一個問題。”

“現在的孩子怎麼回事…”

3

2

1

“ 8 ” “4次”

“什麼？”木兔這一聲媲美男高音，“一周就4次啊——哪來的8次啊赤葦——！！赤葦你多出來的4次是跟誰OO去了啊啊啊啊啊啊——？？？”

赤葦快被嚎叫吵死了，手忙腳亂地撥開木兔纏上來的手腳，“閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴，還能跟誰啊——”

“啊？？？”木兔再次豆豆眼，“跟我嗎？”

“不然我自己嗎？？？！！！”赤葦被氣到發笑，胸口起伏變得有點大，但是有點不知道怎麼開口，“天數乘以次數啊——”

木兔看上去有點懵，赤葦只好說，“一周四回一回兩次懂不懂——這個可要剪掉啊，這是隱私生活……”

沒想到木兔聽到立刻爆笑出來，赤葦看他表情有點不對，愣了幾秒終於發現這人剛才是裝的，於是舉起了沙包大的拳頭……

Bgm響了起來：To Be Continued

什麼時候決定要baby（男男可生子的設定）

“我要一個排球隊就好了。”木兔正經地對著鏡頭說。

“你自己生。”赤葦正經地對木兔說。

“不行啦赤葦——”

“我覺得順其自然吧，”赤葦的手推著木兔的臉，“現在木兔的工作也很忙，我也是，如果生孩子很多事情都要暫緩了。”

工作人員，“那你們喜歡小孩嗎？”

聽了這個問題兩人卻突然靜下來，工作人員有點緊張地問，“怎麼了嗎？”

“嘛——”木兔看向赤葦，赤葦顯然是知道他要說什麼然後點了點頭。

“我們都沒有到特別喜歡小孩其實，”木兔說，“但是和赤葦的小孩我一定會喜歡的。哈哈哈因為會像赤葦嘛——”

“我也是。”，赤葦點點頭，然後指了指鏡頭外， “而且我們有嗨啾，嗨啾也是我們的好女兒。”

“沒錯我們還有嗨啾，大家不要只顧著BABY啊——嗨啾會吃醋的。”

想問兔赤兩個人怎麼維持戀愛的新鮮感

“怎麼維持…?”

赤葦像是想到什麼笑了出來，“增加一周OO頻率吧。”

“這個可以播嗎？”木兔問經紀人又問赤葦，“赤葦突然變得很好開放。”

“我已經無所謂了，就這個答案。”赤葦點點頭，“增加你的OO技術和頻率吧各位。”

“我是覺得…角色扮演或是旅游都很不錯！”木兔搭著赤葦的肩一臉自然地說出毫不搭嘎的兩個建議，“前者是你沒有時間的時候，非常萬能的補救方法。後者是有一種…怎麼說，心靈升華的感覺。”

“旅游真的可以讓你比較有新鮮感，”赤葦同意木兔說的，“而且一起去旅游可以看到對方不同的樣貌。這次我們蜜月就有去高空彈跳和潛水，我覺得都是很特別的回憶。”

“嗯，”木兔也笑，“但是蜜月影片不會公開大家不用想了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，蜜月期的赤葦是屬於我一個人的。”

赤葦摸摸木兔的下巴，“你很幼稚。”

想問赤葦怎麼受得了木兔這麼幼稚&如何分配家裡的工作

“這是問我一個人的嗎？”赤葦笑出來。

木兔抱怨說，“這個問題怎麼在針對我啊——”

“其實也沒有受不受得了的問題，”赤葦坦然道，“嗯……我覺得都是木兔的一部分我就能接受，再說，其實木兔也並不只有你們影片看到的這個模樣，大部分時候他是“想這麼做”才選擇這麼做的…不知道這樣描述聽得懂嗎……？”

工作人員有點意外地以為赤葦會就這個問題挖苦木兔，但顯然赤葦無法接受自己以外的人質疑木兔是不是足夠好，淡然的語氣之下有點火藥味，維護的態度很明顯。

“謝謝木兔京治的辯護。”木兔一口親在赤葦的臉上，赤葦抹了把臉道，“不用客氣，其實我是怕那個家務分配問題會毀壞我的形象。”

“不會，讓我來跟大家澄清一下，”木兔正經地對著鏡頭道，“都是赤葦在做家務，全部。”

“誰信啊——”赤葦笑出來，“嗨啾都不信。”

剪輯師，“千萬不要在木兔的比賽區間去他們家裡。”

去哪裡找一個跟赤葦一樣的男朋友

“好多這樣的問題——”木兔第一個不同意，“首先，赤葦呢，只有一個——除非你是木兔光太郎，否則免談。”

“你看，就沒有人說去哪裡找一個跟木兔一樣的男朋友。”赤葦戳他胸口，“你是不是要檢討一下自己？”

“我錯了。”木兔捂著被戳的地方彎下身。

“但是赤葦是我的。”木兔又迅速抬頭朝著攝影機一個wink。

和對方說一句話

“說什麼好？”

赤葦和木兔面對面坐在沙發上，工作人員要求他們手拉著手。

“你先說，”赤葦笑了一下，有點不好意思，但其實上一次這個場面也就幾周前的婚禮就做過了，只是當時他們只記得哭。

“那就，”木兔看著他的眼睛，“餘生請多指教了，京治。”

“餘生也請多指教，光太郎。”赤葦覺得今天一天笑得頻率過高了。

彩蛋

Part1

赤葦看上去總是很性感，木兔不會生氣嗎（這個部分是赤葦去廁所的時候工作人員告訴木兔的）

“我對你比較生氣。”木兔皮笑肉不笑地對著鏡頭說，“不要開赤葦的玩笑。”

Part2

赤葦回答自己最喜歡木兔的點（赤葦特意補錄的）

“最喜歡對方的點呢……”赤葦抿了一下嘴，“木兔是個讓人很有安全感的人。只要有他在，不管多糟的情況下，我都覺得好多了。”

工作人員：所以是特意來說木兔對你很好是嗎

赤葦點頭，“沒錯。”

工作人員：收工咯收工咯不用再看他們虐狗了

赤葦笑著站起身，湊近往鏡頭里比了個心，“請多多關註木兔的頻道哦，記得訂閱開啟小鈴鐺，大家再見——”

【評論區】

➻Pinned by @一根手指內的王牌先生：（3years ago）

沒想到赤葦最後會補錄!!收到！我回去一定要好好跟赤葦增加愛情的新鮮感！

⮱@家政大師赤葦：（3years ago）

我不是這個意思。

@GymYogurt ：（4minutes ago）

誰是看了木兔剛更新的視頻過來的？

⮱ @不周風 ：（3minutes ago）

就是我

⮱ @酥打奶茶 ：（1minutes ago）

回來重溫就是我

↪view more reply

@未知地點：（5minutesago）

為大家指路14:15，重溫那個 什麼時候決定要baby的問題

沒想到都陪你們那麼久了，希望赤葦一切順利(´∀`)

⮱@鄴：（4minutes ago）

好感動，希望赤葦一切順利!!!

⮱@咸魚茜：（2minutes ago）

從戀愛長跑vlog追到新婚Q&A 再到新的那隻赤葦孕期全記錄 真的要哭了啦

↪view more reply


End file.
